degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Time of My Life/@comment-5100833-20130613033524
Few thoughts about today's S13 news: 1) 16 cast members (and then most likely Simpson) is the shortest cast list we've had in years. The writers finally heard the fan complaints about so many underutilized characters and fixed the problem. Of course, another theory could be that we have a shorter season this year episode wise, and therefore the budget has only enough room for so many cast members. I doubt we will see Ms. Oh back as a cast member, especially after they demoted Jahmil French. 2) Jahmil French was easily one of the best actors the recent years of the show. He was underutilized in Season 12, and that dissapointed me after he clearly showed that he could kill scenes in Season 11. 3) It seemed like the end of Season 12 made sure Eli's plots were all finished. If the writers knew for sure he was going to be around for another season, I doubt he would have hogged up as much screentime when underused characters like Jake, Marisol, Moe, Owen and Katie were leaving the show (most likely) forever. This makes me think him being added back to the cast was a last minute addition made after S12 filming wrapped up. After all, Alex Steele abruptly left, and Munro was still under contract for S13 if the producers wanted him. This is much like how Luke Bilyk mentioned in an interview that the main reason he came back another year was because he was contracted through S13. It seems they renew these contracts at 2-year increments (which is why both Nina Dobrev and Alex Steele were able to depart after their 2 years were up). If I had to guess, Munro was called up for another season when they found out Alex Steele was leaving and needed to fill the 16 cast member quota. It was probably easier to fill it with someone who was already on contract than draft a new contract for somebody like Jahmil, especially after they had already told him months earlier that his character wasn't coming back as a regular. 4) Stohn mentioned that a fourth new character is going to come in during the Fall block. This continues to support the theory that Adam is dying around 13x08 (end of the summer block). Adam dying makes room for a new character to join the cast and fill his slot. 5) I wouldn't mind them to switch to the S6/S7 Opening Credit Style. As long as it only lasts for a year or two (nothing permanent, helps freshen up the show). 6) A majority of the graduating Seniors have connections to students still at Degrassi. Because of this, I hope we see them as semi-recurring characters through the next years or two (Katie to Maya, Jake to Clare and Eli, Fiona to Imogen, Owen to Tristan). We already know Bianca is going to be around for the summer block (with her last episode of the show being around 13x08). 7) Craig Arnold's character of Luke is a pretty easy write-off. Junior hockey players get traded to different teams all the time. Although to be honest, I wouldn't mind him sticking around as a recurring character in Dallas and Becky scenes. But maybe that's just because I hate seeing characters completely black holed. Perhaps someone could ask his actor on twitter? 8) This season and next has an important job of developing the non-Seniors enough so that people will tune in and keep watching after mid S14. It should be an interesting season, and I look forward to the new look and direction of the show. And for all of you who are saying you won't watch it - shut up. Your just as interested as everyone else to see how this big change-up turns out, for better or worse.